


Lost Boy

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Roscoe seems to really like Marcus.





	Lost Boy

The last thing Pascal expected when he heard someone knocking on his door was his teammate looking confused. They were in Barcelona and Pascal was chilling out in his room at the Sauber motorhome in between media sessions. It was Marcus' turn to do the press conference this week and Pascal never in million years expected for Marcus to come back to the Sauber base followed by Roscoe. 

"Why do you have him?" Pascal asks as he looks at the dog sat by Marcus' feet. "I don't know. I was coming back here and I think Lewis got swamped by a group of fans and by the time I noticed that Roscoe followed me I was already here." Marcus says as he bends down to scratch behind Roscoe's ear. "Lewis would go crazy if you don't return him." Pascal says as he looks at the Swede. "I wasn't planning on keeping him!" Marcus exclaims as they watch Roscoe trot over to Pascal.

"Roscoe, sit." Pascal says as the dog obeys his command. Marcus looks at the two of them with wide eyes. "I've been trying to get him to do that but he wouldn't sit." Marcus says sounding defeated. "He loves me." Pascal says with a smirk as Marcus just rolls his eyes. Pascal reaches for his phone and dials a familiar number. _"I'm kind of busy right now Pascal."_ An exasperated sounding Lewis says from the other end of the line. "Roscoe's here." Pascal says and he hears the other end go silent. _"You stole my dog?"_ Lewis half yells, half asks. "No. He followed Marcus back to our motorhome. Come get him or we're keeping him for the weekend." Pascal says as he ends the call. 

It took Lewis about 15 minutes to get to the Sauber base without seeming suspicious. They spent the time waiting for Lewis by playing with Roscoe. Marucs was surprised at how Roscoe seems to be familiar with Pascal and would follow his commands. "Lewis would bring him to Stars and Cars and I'd watch over him when it was his turn racing." Pascal explains. "Still don't know why he followed you though." He adds as he looks at Marcus. "What's that suppose to mean?" Marcus exclaims but he could see Pascal smirk. "You don't look like a dog person." Pascal says with a shrug. "What pet would I have then?" Marcus questions him as Pascal shrugs. "I dunno. A reindeer. Maybe a moose." Pascal says with a smirk as Marcus shoves him.


End file.
